Polos Opuestos
by Light of Moon 12
Summary: Jill Valentine es enviada a realizar diversos estudios tanto clínicos como psicológicos a un sujeto llamado Jake Muller, comenzando así una historia de amor sin pasado, sin temores y sin prejuicios. Una pareja poco común, pero que merece una oportunidad de ser explorada. Jill Valentine & Jake Muller. ¡DISFRUTEN!
1. Chapter 1: Flores y Soledad

**¡Hola chicos! Les presento una nueva historia que será un poco breve y un tanto fuera de lo común. Desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de escribir un fic dedicado a Jill Valentine y mientras escuchaba rock en español surgió la idea de esta pareja poco común en el fandom, y al ritmo de las guitarras comencé a escribir y este fue el resultado. ¡Espero y no resulte en desastre! Jajaja!**

 **Ojalá y les agrade este primer capítulo y agradezco infinitamente a Addie Redfield por animarme a publicar este episodio y por ser la Beta Oficial de mis historias. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 _"_ _Y observo a gente que está acompañada, que intercambia sonrisas, palabras y miradas, se divierten, se entretienen, se enamoran, lo sé. Yo a todos veo y nadie me ve…"_

 _—_ _Enjambre, Dulce Soledad._

CAPÍTULO 1: FLORES Y SOLEDAD

Camino lentamente por la oficina mientras se enciende el ordenador en mi escritorio. El lugar está algo oscuro así que con cuidado abro la persiana para que la luz se filtre por la ventana. Con la habitación un poco más iluminada busco entre un pequeño mueble de madera de cerezo una taza para servirme un poco de café que ya está caliente en la cafetera. Encuentro una taza de color negro con el emblema de la BSAA como única decoración, la coloco sobre el escritorio y voy en camino por la cafetera, vertiendo en el recipiente la bebida humeante. Coloco dos terrones de azúcar en el café y disuelvo con la cuchara para después dar un primer sorbo, no sin antes asegurarme de no quemarme. El café estaba en su punto exacto y una sensación agradable se forma en mi garganta y en mis labios.

Tomo asiento frente al ordenador y me dispongo a iniciar mis labores mientras bebo mi café disfrutándolo en cada sorbo. Me siento un poco extraña de estar yo sola en la oficina de la BSAA, sin Chris rondando por aquí. Parece ridículo pero sólo ha pasado un día de que Chris no ha venido a trabajar, y ya lo extraño. Estaba tan acostumbrada a él que siento que me falta algo en su ausencia. Desde que nos unimos a la milicia siendo muy jóvenes, nos volvimos inseparables siendo socios, amigos, cómplices, hermanos… Lo que ameritara la situación. Gracias a nuestra cercanía, mucha gente afirmaba que él y yo terminaríamos juntos. Es gracioso como las personas no pueden creer en una amistad verdadera entre un hombre y una mujer. Chris y yo fuimos de todo menos amantes, él me admiraba demasiado y yo lo respetaba lo suficiente como para alguna vez tener algún tipo de roce amoroso del que nos arrepentiríamos toda la vida. Es cierto que por nuestro peculiar empleo era difícil que nos llegásemos a relacionar afectivamente con alguien más, e incluso ambos bromeábamos con que terminaríamos juntos en un asilo jugando Bingo y rodeados de gatos, viviendo de nuestras viejas glorias. Me alegro que al final no haya sido así, al menos para él.

En este momento, Chris estaba en las playas del Caribe mexicano, disfrutando de su luna de miel al lado de su esposa y ex socia, Sheva Alomar. Su boda había sido una ceremonia sencilla e íntima a petición de la novia, pero no por ello menos emotiva. Cuando llegó la hora de acompañar a Chris en el altar del brazo de su hermana Claire, pude observar como ambos se detuvieron frente a mí, para pedirme que fuera yo quién entregara a Chris en este gran paso. No pude evitar conmoverme hasta lo más hondo y sentirme halagada por el gran honor con el que Claire y su hermano me estaban honrando, y tratando de contener unas lágrimas para no arruinar mi maquillaje a tan temprana hora, tomé a Chris de su brazo para llevarlo ante Sheva. Cuando ambos dijeron el "sí acepto", no contuve más el llanto y brotaron de mis ojos unas cuantas lágrimas de emoción, como si estuviese presenciando el final de un cuento de hadas en ese momento. En cuanto a la fiesta de bodas, fue de lo más entretenida y familiar en la cual me divertí a lo grande, e incluso, gané el ramo de la novia, que me llevé felizmente a mi oficina para colocarlo en un jarrón sobre mi escritorio, y a pesar de que ya habían pasado tres días, las flores aún se mantenían frescas y en buen estado.

Doy un suspiro hondo y sonrío para mí misma al recordar la bonita boda de Chris, cuando de repente, un timbrazo del teléfono me saca de mi ensoñación.

—Valentine. — Digo contestando la llamada.

—Buen día, Jill ¿cómo estás?— Me habla una voz masculina que reconozco inmediatamente.

— ¡Barry! ¡Qué gusto oírte! ¿Cómo estás?— Le contesto alegre a Barry Burton.

—Aún con la resaca de la boda de Chris, pero aún estoy vivo.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada ante el ocurrente comentario de Barry, que aunque pasaran los años, su sentido del humor seguía siendo el mismo.

—Nunca cambias, Barry. — Comenté haciendo mofa de su sentido del humor.

—Moriré siendo un viejo bonachón, Jill. — Afirmó el con tono bromista y continuó. — Está bien, si te llamé no fue para informarte de mis malestares a consecuencia del alcohol, sino para pedirte que realices estudios tanto clínicos como psicológicos a un individuo. ¿Tienes problema con realizarlos?

—Ninguno, Barry. Pero ¿quién es el susodicho?— Pregunté aceptando la tarea del agente Burton.

—Su nombre es Jake Muller. Es uno de esos sujetos súper dotados de los que se pueden hacer miles de vacunas con sus anticuerpos, tal como el caso de la joven Birkin. — Me informó Barry brevemente.

Jake Muller. Me suena ese nombre pero no logro recordar en dónde ni cuándo lo escuché. Ya tendré tiempo de averiguarlo.

—Interesante. Cuenta con ello. — Contesté afirmando la petición de Barry Burton.

—Excelente. El lugar de las pruebas será a partir de hoy a medio día en los laboratorios de la BSAA.

—Ahí estaré. — Afirmé sin dudas.

—Perfecto. Daré una visita a tu oficina cuando Chris regrese de su viaje de bodas, para llevarle los pormenores de las próximas misiones. Esperemos y ese viejo lobo de mar de Chris Redfield llegue con la noticia de que pronto seremos tíos.

—Esperemos que así sea. — Respondo con una sonrisa ante los comentarios de mi viejo amigo.

—Hasta entonces Jill. Adiós. — Se despidió Barry Burton finalizando la llamada.

Colgué el teléfono y me dispuse a buscar mis herramientas necesarias para realizar los exámenes pertinentes al tal Jake Muller, para después realizar mi informe pericial. Una sensación extraña comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo, ansiedad tal vez, a causa de la curiosidad que me invadía el conocer al hombre que sería mi objeto de estudio. Termino de recoger mis cosas para colocarlas en una pequeña mochila y antes de irme, le cambio el agua a mi ramo de novia para seguir conservando la belleza de las flores.

* * *

 **A/N: Este fue el primer cap que deseo infinitamente que les haya gustado y no hayan puesto cara de ¿What The Fuck is This? cuando se enteraron que la pareja de Jill no será Chris. Como dije esto va a ser algo diferente, pero ya veremos como avanzan las cosas en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Como siempre lo digo al final de cada episodio, su opinión para mí es importante y si desean hacer alguna observación, siéntanse libres de escribir cualquier opinión al respecto en los reviews, o si lo prefieren, por medio de mensaje privado.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y gracias a Addie por su paciencia! :D ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2: Vulnerable

**¡Hola! Antes que nada, quiero agradecer la buena aceptación que tuvo el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic protagonizado por una pareja bastante extraña (Jill y Jake). Gracias por darle una oportunidad y gracias también a _Addie Redfield_ por animarme a creer en esta idea loca y por ayudarme a revisar, siendo la Beta Reader. :) Prometo no decepcionarlos con la historia. **

**Retomando la historia, Jill está sola en su oficina de la BSAA cubriendo su guardia y la de su compañero Chris Redfield que está de vacaciones por su viaje de bodas. Entonces Barry Burton le encomienda la misión de realizar varios estudios científicos a un ciudadano llamado Jake Muller, al cual nuestra querida Jill no conoce... Veamos qué pasara en este segundo episodio, cuando se encuentre por primera vez con Jake Muller... ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 _frozenheart7 chapter 1 . Oct 11 _

_¿Porque tan enigmatica? No lo entiendo, no lo entiendo. Porfa continua. ¿que has querido decir con: muchos estaran WTF por el Creva, pero ya vereis como avanza la historia con Chris y Jill? ¿infidelidad? Es que amo valenfield. Quiero ver como continua.  
Animos a las dos :*_

R= ¡Hola Frozen! Jajaja supongo que ya sabes que el enigma es mi estilo favorito para las historias jajaja con lo del creva, quise decir que en una historia de Jill Valentine, todo mundo se espera que su pareja por ende sea Chris, pero esta vez las cosas serán muy distintas. Sé que amas el Valenfield, pero te prometo que esta historia a pesar de que será muy diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados a leer, te va a ser agradable. :)

* * *

 _Susara KI302 chapter 1 . Oct 11 _

_Muy buen y motivó a la vez, me gusta que haga un fic de jake y jill, no me lo puedo imaginar pero todo es posible.  
Saludos. :)_

R= ¡Hola Susara! Me alegro que te haya interesado esta pareja muy poco explorada en el fandom, aunque te confieso que al principio yo tampoco podía imaginarme cómo sería una historia de ambos juntos, pero una tarde escuchando rock en español, lo imaginé todo y espero que funcione, claro, resaltando el apoyo de Addie para publicar esta historia loca jaja xD ojalá y te agrade este segundo capítulo!

* * *

Zhines chapter 1 . Oct 12

ooooo. Jill y Jake. En serio esto sera interesante. Espero lo continúes pronto. Como siempre me dejas ganas de mas. Nos leemos.

R= Zhines! Me alegra que te gusten mis historias, siempre es un gusto agradar a los lectores. Trataré de hacer este fic lo más interesante posible. Espero y te guste. :D

* * *

 _"_ _Amanece tan pronto y yo estoy tan sólo, y no me arrepiento de lo de ayer…_

 _Te sientes tan fuerte que piensas, que nadie te puede tocar…"_

 _—_ _Héroes del Silencio, Maldito Duende._

CAPÍTULO 2: VULNERABLE

Llego con unos minutos de retraso al laboratorio de la BSAA, donde uno de los vigilantes yacía en la puerta que estaba entreabierta.

—Buenas tardes —saludo cortésmente al vigilante—. ¿Hace mucho tiempo que llegó el "paciente"?— Pregunto usando la palabra "paciente" para referirme a Jake.

El vigilante, un hombre mayor con expresión amable, me respondió:

—Sólo cinco minutos, señorita. —

—Gracias — Respondo educadamente, alegrándome de que Jake no tuviera mucho tiempo esperándome.

Me acerco lentamente hacia la puerta donde a lo lejos, logro divisar a un hombre que se encuentra de pie, en medio del laboratorio. Dando la espalda hacia la entrada, logro ver su imponente figura formada por una estatura bastante alta y un cuerpo bien forjado. Vestía una camisa negra y pantalones de mezclilla a juego con unos zapatos militares. Su cabello apenas y se notaba, pero al parecer era castaño rojizo, así que probablemente sea pelirrojo. Juzgando a simple vista, es un sujeto rudo.

Después de mi breve escrutinio, camino con paso firme hacia adentro del laboratorio haciendo ruido con mis pisadas, pero Jake no parece interesado en voltear a mirar quién camina en su dirección. Me quedo de pie justo detrás de él y con voz dudosa, pregunto:

— ¿Jake Muller?—

A la sola mención de su nombre, Jake dio un giro hacia mí y se quedó mirándome fijamente, analizándome con sus ojos.

Cuando vi por primera vez el rostro de Jake Muller, me quedé paralizada. Su piel era blanca como el marfil y su cabello como bien supuse, era pelirrojo. En su cara la nariz era recta y los labios delgados, torcidos en una mueca malhumorada, la mandíbula estaba resaltada y sin ningún atisbo de barba naciente. Pero lo que más me impactó fue su mirada era fría e impenetrable, formada por un par de ojos almendrados color grisáceo, que me recordaron tanto a los ojos de mis peores pesadillas.

— ¿Jill Valentine?— Preguntó con voz gruesa y cruzándose de hombros.

Asentí con la cabeza a la vez que tragué saliva de manera audible, y aunque traté de disimular mis nervios, no podía evitar sentir los temblores que me recorrían la espina dorsal, mientras mantenía la vista fija en una cicatriz que él tenía en su pómulo derecho.

—Me informaron que tú serías la que realice las pruebas científicas en mí, y no quiero ser grosero, pero no tengo mucho tiempo disponible. — Habló Jake Muller sin importunarse por mi estado anímico.

—Claro…— Dije apenas con voz audible a la vez que trataba de concentrarme para realizar mi trabajo.

— ¿Me puedo sentar o estaré aquí parado toda la vida?— Preguntó Jake señalando un sillón que estaba cerca.

No sé que me desconcertaba más en ese momento. Si la presencia intimidante de Jake o su arrogante actitud hacia mí.

—Toma asiento, por favor. — Hablé al fin con voz un poco más segura.

Jake se sentó en el sillón de cuero que estaba colocado cerca de un escritorio, reclinándose en el respaldo colocando sus manos detrás de la nuca. Lo imité enseguida sentándome frente a él y sacando una libreta y una pluma de la mochila que llevaba conmigo, comencé a realizar anotaciones en una hoja en blanco para empezar a construir una especie de perfil de personalidad. Di un suspiro hondo tratando de concentrarme una vez más y evitar sentirme intimidada ante la presencia de ese hombre con aspecto amenazante.

—Empezaremos primero con el estudio psicológico, ¿de acuerdo? —Informé a Jake que estaba distraído en su asiento—.Por favor, trata de contestar con la mayor honestidad posible, los datos que de aquí se obtengan serán totalmente confidenciales y…—

—Sí, sí, ya entendí — Interrumpió Jake mi protocolo inicial.

Comencé a irritarme por la actitud altanera de Jake, pero tratando de relajarme para hacer bien mi trabajo, ignoré su descortesía y comencé a preguntar:

— ¿Qué edad tienes, Jake?— Pregunté haciendo el cuestionamiento inicial.

—Veinticinco. — Contestó casi en automático.

Inevitablemente me fue sorprendente conocer la edad de Jake, que era bastante joven a la edad que por su apariencia aparentaba. Estaba tratando con un jovenzuelo y ni siquiera lo sabía. Este dato me hizo sentir un poco más tranquila.

— ¿En dónde vives?

—En todos lados y en ninguna parte.

Lo miré con dudas y antes de que pudiera preguntar, él se adelantó a contestar:

—Soy mercenario. Como sabrás, no tengo un lugar fijo para establecerme y voy errante por el mundo.

Un mercenario nómada. Eso explicaba la rudeza de su aspecto y modales toscos. Poco a poco iba entendiendo un poco más el comportamiento de Jake Muller averiguando más detalles de su vida. De los datos de la conversación simple descubrí que su color favorito era el verde oliváceo, su comida preferida eran las manzanas y para mi sorpresa, era políglota, ya que podía hablar inglés, español, italiano, chino mandarín, entre otros. Desde que lo miré por primera vez supe que no estaba tratando con cualquier persona, pero ahora estaba segura que tenía frente a mí a un hombre muy culto. Después supe que me enfrentaría a un tema verdaderamente difícil.

— ¿Qué me puedes decir de tu madre?— Pregunté con tono informal.

Sin entenderlo, Jake me fulminó con la mirada y luego de unos instantes me contestó con voz fría.

—Murió hace muchos años.

Inmediatamente comprendí que no era un tema de su agrado y que quizás era doloroso para él, pero para poder terminar mi informe era necesario insistir con este tema.

— ¿Podrías contarme un poco más de ella?

Jake volvió a dedicarme una mirada envenenada y con sarcasmo me respondió:

—Entiendo que los terapeutas tengan como su ídolo a Sigmund Freud, pero no vas a llegar a ningún lado si sigues preguntando de mi madre. — Terminó Jake con voz seca.

Me convencí de que Jake no iba a darme más detalles sobre su madre, y pasando a la siguiente pregunta, dije;

— ¿Y qué me dices de tu padre?—

Entonces Jake se puso rígido y comenzó a mirarme confundido, como si yo hubiese dicho alguna imprudencia al preguntar por su padre.

— ¿En serio no lo sabes?

— ¿Qué?— Pregunté sin entender nada de lo que Jake hablaba.

—Es por causa de mi padre que yo estoy aquí en este momento, presentándome "voluntariamente"—hizo énfasis en esta palabra—. Para cooperar con la BSAA.

Por más que intentaba, no lograba comprender las insinuaciones de aquél chico, ni mucho menos lograba imaginar quién era su padre ya que yo no conocía a nadie cercano a la BSAA que tuviera el apellido Muller.

—Veo que no lo sabes. — Afirmó Jake haciendo una observación. — Mi padre es Albert Wesker.

Cuando Jake pronunció el nombre de Albert Wesker, sentí como todo mi cuerpo se paralizó.

"Albert Wesker…"

Enseguida vinieron a mí como si fuese una ráfaga de fuego, todos los recuerdos de esos dos años en que Wesker me mantuvo prisionera. Maltrato, gritos, violencia, miedo, abusos… El solo recuerdo de su imponente figura, su voz intimidante y sus ojos de demonio carmesí, me hizo palidecer y por un momento creí que desfallecería. Me hizo volver a la realidad una voz que escuché lejana y que me estaba preguntando algo que no alcanzaba a entender.

—¡Hey! ¡Oye!— Decía Jake en voz alta tratando de atraer mi atención.

Al no obtener respuesta, se acercó un poco más a mí y sacudiendo mi hombro con su mano, habló:

— ¿Estás bien?— Preguntó acercando su rostro a medida que quedó justo enfrente del mío.

Asustada como estaba, volteé a mirar al chico que tenía enfrente, contemplando a detalle las facciones de su rostro. Sus labios, su perfil, la mandíbula, sus ojos… Contemplé aterrada esos ojos rasgados de color gris que me miraron confundidos y como si hubiese sido un relámpago, se revelaron ante mí esos ojos amenazantes de Wesker, que venían de lo más hondo de mis pesadillas y se presentaban en este preciso momento frente a mí.

Al mirar en Jake los mismos ojos de su padre, entré en pánico y mi instinto de supervivencia, me gritaba que huyera lejos, muy lejos y rápido. Horrorizada y sin pensarlo, tomé fuerza con una de mis manos y cerrándola en un puño le propiné a Jake un golpe en la mandíbula con todas mis fuerzas, derribándolo en el acto, haciéndolo que cayera violentamente hacia atrás.

Mi reacción tomó por sorpresa a Jake que cayendo sobre su espalda, soltó un grito de dolor, a la vez que se llevaba una de sus manos hacia la comisura de sus labios, en donde comenzó a brotar un espeso chorro de sangre.

— ¡Oye, qué te pasa! ¿¡Estás loca?!— Me gritó Jake furioso aún tirado en el suelo.

Como pude, me levanté del sillón y tomé mi mochila para enseguida salir corriendo despavorida del laboratorio, con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora.

El vigilante miró desconcertado como salí huyendo del lugar sin detenerme hasta llegar al estacionamiento, donde con nerviosismo tomé las llaves de mi auto y conduje a toda velocidad, incluso pasándome varios semáforos en rojo hasta que llegué a mi departamento, donde me encerré con llave y me dejé caer abatida en el sillón de mi sala.

Acurrucándome en el sofá de cuero, comencé a tratar de regular mi respiración que estaba agitada y cuando normalicé mi ritmo cardiaco, no pude evitar comenzar a sollozar inundando mi rostro con lágrimas que salían de mis ojos a borbotones. Lloraba sin poder detenerme, vulnerable, llena de miedo por el acontecimiento que acababa de vivir. De todos mis años en este negocio, nunca había estado en una situación igual, en una que no pudiera manejar. Ni siquiera en el incidente de la Mansión Arklay, Raccoon City, el enfrentamiento con Némesis donde luché cara a cara con la muerte, ninguno de esos sucesos habían hecho tantos estragos en mí al grado de dejarme tan traumatizada que aún después de tantos años, las heridas sigan doliendo igual que el primer día. Los dos años que pase como prisionera de mi ex capitán de los S.T.A.R.S., había sido la experiencia más amarga y dolorosa de mi vida. Sin duda, hubiera preferido la muerte esa vez que me lancé por la ventana junto con Wesker, a haber caído en sus garras durante tanto tiempo. Morir a cambio de la vida de un amigo, hubiera sido un final que yo aceptaría con gusto.

Aún recuerdo lo que sucedió después de que Wesker y yo caímos hacia la nada aquella tormentosa noche de otoño. La caída fue muy rápida. Sentía el aire golpear con violencia mi piel mientras me aferraba al torso de Wesker que por unos momentos, luchaba por liberarse, pero repentinamente, dejó de hacerlo y me tomó por la cintura evitando que yo pudiera soltarme de su agarre. No tuve idea de cómo pudo haber sido el aterrizaje del cual él salió ileso conmigo cayéndole encima. Recuerdo que me dolía todo el cuerpo pero no a causa de la caída, sino de los golpes propiciados de la batalla que habíamos tenido Chris y yo con él unos momentos antes. Sin problema, Wesker se puso de pie, colocándome a mí hacia a un lado, dejándome tumbada en el suelo sin poder levantarme. Con mis últimas fuerzas luché por reincorporarme pero mi cuerpo no me respondía, y un dolor intenso en la pierna comenzó a debilitarme más, dándome cuenta que tenía una pierna rota. Wesker se acercó a mí, analizándome con detenimiento cuando de repente sacó su clásica "Samurai Edge" y me apuntó directamente hacia la cabeza.

—Jill, Jill Valentine. Un brillante elemento de las fuerzas aéreas y del equipo Alpha de los S.T.A.R.S. Sin duda, ahora tu suerte sería muy distinta si hubieras elegido estar de mi lado y no del de Redfield.— Habló Wesker con su característica voz educada pero sin dejar de apuntarme con su arma.

No pude responder ya que sólo podía pronunciar sonidos inarticulados y de dolor causados por mi pierna rota.

—A menos que… Tengo una idea mejor para ti.

Diciendo esto, Wesker se colocó en cuclillas para tomar mi rostro entre sus manos, y después darme un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, quedé inconsciente por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Cuando desperté, recuerdo estar en una cápsula acolchada, sólo con recuerdos difusos y algo así como una amnesia parcial. En mi pecho tenía incrustada una especie de joya formada con un rubí grande, pero que en realidad era un dispositivo de control mental del cual no me pude liberar. Y allí comenzó el infierno.

Perdí la cuenta de todas las veces que Wesker me uso como conejillo de indias para sus experimentos científicos, inyectándome anticuerpos, pequeñas dosis de virus, y antídotos que él mismo creaba para su beneficio, pero que primero los probaba en mí. Después, me entrenaba bajo el más riguroso acondicionamiento físico, forzándome a luchar contra las B.O.W. más agresivas de su arsenal para que él pudiera observar mis nuevas habilidades. Cuando se cercioraba de que su entrenamiento daba frutos, me mandaba a hacer el trabajo sucio para su proyecto de Uroboros, volviéndome su asesina personal, ocultándome detrás de ese disfraz de pajarraco letal. Pero lo peor de todo, eran las noches en que me forzaba a compartir la cama con él. Fueron incontables las noches en que Wesker me usó para hacer realidad sus deseos carnales, violándome sin piedad una y otra vez. Para mí mala suerte, el dispositivo de mi pecho no me alejaba del todo de la realidad, estaba totalmente consciente de lo que sucedía, pero mi mente me exigía complacer y obedecer ciegamente a ese psicópata, que lo consideraba mi amo, mi dueño.

Después de que Chris y Sheva me rescataron y volví a América, mi estado anímico y de salud decayeron de sobremanera, teniendo que estar sometida a tratamiento médico y estricta vigilancia para que la BSAA se cerciorara de que todo estaba bien con mi cuerpo. Al final, físicamente pude recuperarme, pero mi vida estaba destruida. Esa eternidad con Wesker me habían dejado tan afectada que me era imposible llevar una vida normal, sin estar asustada a cada ruido que oía, sin recordar lo que era la tranquilidad. Después de mucho tiempo de sufrimiento, decidí encarar mis miedos y fue cuando realicé unos cuantos diplomados en psicología y psiquiatría para poder ayudarme a superar esos dos años traumáticos, a la vez que también acudía regularmente a terapias profesionales. A base de mucho esfuerzo, logré dejar atrás ese pasado doloroso y seguir adelante con mi vida, cerrando esa página para empezar a redactar nuevas historias en las hojas en blanco. Y ahora, la vida me pone de frente a Jake Muller, el hijo de la persona que más me ha hecho daño en el mundo, provocando en mí las regresiones de todos esos sucesos horribles que yo creía culminados, y que ahora vuelven con la misma fuerza de antes.

No supe cuánto tiempo me mantuve llorando en posición fetal sobre el sillón, pero después de que el llanto cesó, tomé mi teléfono celular y con las manos temblorosas, tecleé un número para realizar una llamada.

— ¿Jill?—

—Barry, no puedo seguir realizando los estudios que me pediste sobre Jake Muller. — Dije con voz quebrada.

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí — mentí para no preocupar a Barry— Sucede que no puedo seguir con esto. Yo no tenía idea de que Jake Muller es hijo de Albert Wesker, y esta situación es más fuerte que yo. Aún no puedo superar todo lo que ese sujeto me hizo, por tanto, me es imposible seguir teniendo trato con su hijo.

—Lo siento Jill, creí que tú tenías conocimiento sobre el origen de Jake y no pensé que pudiese llegar a afectarte — Se disculpó Barry sincero—. Te escuchas un poco mal, ¿necesitas que vaya a verte?

—No — contesté enseguida—Estoy bien Barry, sólo necesito estar a solas.

—Entiendo. Mañana buscaré a otra persona para que continúe con las investigaciones de Jake Muller. Por favor trata de descansar y no pienses más en el asunto — Pidió Barry Burton aún preocupado.

—Gracias. Adiós Barry — Me despedí de mi viejo amigo terminando la llamada.

Después de todas estas emociones, sentí mi cuerpo cansado y sin energía, y levantándome del sofá, me dirigí hacia mi habitación para recostarme en la cama, sin importarme que aún faltaran muchas horas para que se hiciera de noche.

* * *

 **A/N: Toda buena historia de amor comienza con un hermoso puñetazo en la cara(?) jaja está bien, creo que no. Era lógica la reacción de Jill al conocer al hijo del protagonista de sus peores pesadillas, esperemos que Jake no se enfade lo suficiente por esta caricia femenina jaja**

 **En el siguiente capítulo, veremos qué pasará con Jake después de su "recibimiento amistoso" por parte de Jill y también veremos si ella es capaz de hacerle frente a todos sus miedos provocados por su cautiverio al lado de Wesker.**

 **Como siempre al final de cada capítulo, me gusta recalcar lo importante que es su opinión para mí, así que si tienen alguna idea o crítica para mejorar esta historia, no duden en plasmarla en los reviews o si lo prefieren en mensaje privado.**

 **¡Gracias a ustedes por leer y a Addie por revisar esta historia!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sin prejuicios

**¡Hey! ¿Qué tal estimados lectores? Como lo prometido es deuda les traigo el tercer capítulo de esta historia de Jake & Jill que gracias a ustedes y a Addie que creyeron en ella, la han hecho posible. Hoy se enterarán de qué pasó después de que Jill se enterara de que Jake Muller es el hijo de Albert Wesker y cuáles serán las decisiones que tome ahora que piense con más calma... ¡Disfrúenlo! **

* * *

_Zhines chapter 2 . Oct 15_

 _pobre Jil. Esa parte de su vida es un misterio, pero tu lograste retratarlo de una manera coherente e interesante. Espero lo continúes pronto. Nos leemos_

R= Hola Zhines! Concuerdo contigo, esa parte de la vida de Jill es un misterio, pero supongo que no fue algo agradable... Pero gracias a eso, nos da mucho material a los autores para suponer qué pudo haber sucedido durante ese lapso de la vida de Jill, me alegro que mi explicación sobre ese tiempo haya sido lógica y no haya armado un disparate de ideas... Ya veremos que pasa con ella en los capítulos posteriores... Saludos!

* * *

 _frozenheart7 chapter 2 . Oct 15_

 _Un comienzo muy típico, una sonrisa te gusta, pero un puñetazo en la cara enamora. No he podido resistirme XD  
El relato de lo que pasó con Jill después de lo de la mansión Spencer me recuerda a mí historia, aunque la mía es pairing Valenfield por supuesto. Si quieres échale un vistazo, se llama atrapda en un abismo.  
Ya te dije que me gustaban las parejas poco habituales, no dudo en seguir esta historia.  
No sé porque pero lo que le pasó a Jill en RE5 me ha fascinado siempre, aún más lo que le hizo Wesker cuando estaba en sus manos UHU. Soy bien sádica XD_

R= Jajajajajajajajaja creo que todos somos un poco sádicos frozen, en mi caso, yo amo hacer sufrir a Chris jajaja ok basta... Prometo darme una vuelta por tu historia :) Y bueno respecto al puñetazo, ¿Quién no se enamora con un golpe en la cara? jajaja Todas las historias de amor verdadero iniciar así, con un golpe jajaja... Pero bueno no todo será agresividad para Jake, prometo que te va a gustar el cambio de actitud de Jill, ooh si jaja! Un abrazo!

* * *

 _Susara KI302 chapter 2 . Oct 16_

 _QUE¡golpe le dio Jill, no me lo esperaba, trágico los años que pasó jill :(  
Me gusta como va el Fic. :)  
Ya quiero saber como continúa el fic, me quede con ganas de mas... Que emoción se siente al leer el fic.  
Saludos._

R= ¡Hola Susara! Bueno creo que nadie se esperaba el golpe, y mucho menos Jake jajaja Me alegro que te esté gustando el desarrollo de la historia, estaré actualizando regularmente y prometo que mantendré un buen ritmo de emoción para que esto continúe interesante! Gracias por revisar y saludos! :D

* * *

 _Yuna-Tidus-Love chapter 2 . Oct 18_

 _omg! OMG! OMG! ¡Que padre estaaa! Dioj Mio, pobre Jill que se traumó por culpa de Wesker, espero que supere su miedo y comience amar al Wesker papasito Jr. (ignora lo de papasito) jaajajaja! Saludos._

R= Hola Yuna! Me da gusto que el fic sea de tu agrado, ya que la pareja no es muy común que digamos pero espero hacer un buen trabajo! Y si, Wesker fue malo con ella, pero vamos, sin Wesker no habría Jake y nuestro querido pelirrojo le hará mucho bien a la señorita Valentine! Jajajaja respecto a lo de papasito... No te culpo, es culpa de Jake por ser muy sensual jajaja! Gracias por revisar! Nos leemos!

* * *

 _"_ _Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti, en el brillo del Sol, en un rincón del cielo. Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti, en el brillo del Sol, y una mirada tuya. Soñé, sí te soñé…"_

 _—_ _Zoé, Soñé._

CAPÍTULO 3: SIN PREJUICIOS

Después de dormir varias horas, mis ojos se abrieron durante la madrugada, sin ningún atisbo de sueño. Miré el reloj digital sobre la mesita de noche y noté que eran la 1:16 am, sintiéndome desilusionada de que todavía faltaran muchas horas para que amaneciera.

A pesar de que ya había dormido demasiado, no podía sacarme de la cabeza a Jake Muller. Ese chico enigmático que me había dado miedo desde la primera vez que lo vi se había apoderado de mis pensamientos, como si su rostro se hubiera quedado grabado en mi mente, casi tanto como la imagen de su padre en mis recuerdos. A pesar de la mala tarde que había tenido, llorar y dormir me habían relajado demasiado enfriando todos mis pensamientos, lo que me había permitía pensar con claridad.

Cuestionando mis actos, me di cuenta que juzgué muy duramente a Jake, dejándome llevar por el recuerdo que yo tenía de Wesker, sin siquiera darle el beneficio de la duda. Entonces encendiendo la computadora portátil, entré a la página oficial de la BSAA en internet, y tecleando mi clave de seguridad, me dispuse a investigar más sobre Jake Muller.

Navegando por un rato, finalmente encontré el archivo oficial de Jake, descargándolo en mi computadora para leerlo con detenimiento. Después de un buen rato de leer el historial de Jake, me sentí fatal. Hijo no reconocido por su padre y criado únicamente por su madre, quedó huérfano siendo un adolescente teniendo que dedicarse a la vida de mercenario… Inevitablemente me sentí mal por haber sido tan injusta con Jake y por haberlo tratado de esa manera. Luego de leer sus antecedentes, descubrí que cooperó en la última misión de la BSAA, arriesgando su vida para la creación de vacunas y anticuerpos contra el virus de los J'Avos, además de luchar codo a codo con Sherry Birkin, Leon S. Kennedy y Chris Redfield. Comprendí que en todo este lío Jake era el más inocente de todos los crímenes cometidos por su padre y sin embargo era el que siempre tenía que vivir bajo la sombra de esa maldad, pagando los platos rotos. Jake era un buen chico prejuzgado por todos y comprendido por nadie. No es que el joven Muller fuera de ese tipo de personas que inspiraran compasión o lástima, pero tampoco merecía ser tratado con tanta dureza.

Luego de un buen rato, regresé a la cama para intentar dormir un poco más, no sin antes reflexionar sobre todo lo que había sucedido con Jake Muller. Ahora que conocía su pasado, supe que no había razón para que yo me hubiese comportado de esa manera y mucho menos para haber abandonado los estudios que tenía que hacer sobre él, ya que la única referencia que tenía de Jake en ese entonces, era el enorme parecido que guardaba con su padre, Albert Wesker. Entonces decidí que dejaría mis miedos y prejuicios a un lado, y cuando amaneciera llamaría a Barry Burton para decirle que continuaría con mi investigación. Yo era una profesional y estaba decidida a terminar con lo que ya había empezado.

Por la mañana desperté temprano para darme una ducha caliente y vestirme para llegar puntual a los laboratorios de la BSAA. Mientras cepillaba mi cabello me di cuenta de las enormes ojeras que se asomaban bajo mis ojos a causa de la mala noche que había pasado, por lo que usé un poco de maquillaje para cubrir esas imperfecciones. Terminé de vestirme poniéndome unos vaqueros ajustados y un suéter color azul claro, usando también un par de botas color café. Para finalizar até mi cabello en una coleta sencilla, formando en mí un look bastante cómodo y casual.

Caminé hacia la cocina para comer una rebanada de pan tostado y mermelada de fresa a la vez que tomé el teléfono para llamar a Barry Burton. Mientras entraba la llamada di un par de mordidas a mi desayuno cuando de repente escuché la voz de Barry en la bocina.

— ¿Diga? —

—Barry, buenos días, soy Jill. —

— ¡Jill, buenos días!— Saludó Barry un tanto sorprendido. — ¿Cómo sigues? —

—Mucho mejor Barry. De hecho te llamo para decirte que no busques a nadie más para hacer los estudios de Jake Muller, ya que quiero ser yo quien termine con ese trabajo. —

—Pero Jill, ¿estás segura que quieres continuar viendo a diario a Jake? A pesar de… ya sabes…— Preguntó Barry tratando de evadir ciertos temas.

—Sí. — Contesté segura. — Ayer estaba muy alterada, pero reflexioné un poco más y me di cuenta que hice mal al portarme así, ya que Jake no es culpable de todo lo malo que un día hizo su padre. —

—Estoy de acuerdo, Jill. Sabes he tratado muy poco a ese chico y a pesar de ser un tanto rebelde es una buena persona. Un hueso duro de roer, pero al final es noble. — Argumentó Barry en favor de Jake.

—Está bien, Barry. Voy saliendo a la BSAA en este momento, por favor, avisa a Jake que sus estudios continuarán. —

—Copiado. Estamos en contacto Jill. Adiós. —

Y colgando el teléfono, terminé mi desayuno a toda prisa, para después lavarme los dientes y salir con el tiempo justo para dirigirme a la sede de la BSAA.

Cuando llegué a mi trabajo y me dirigí a los laboratorios aproveché que el vigilante no estaba en su puesto para entrar sin ser vista por él y ahorrarme la vergüenza de que me reconociera y recordara la escena que hice ayer mientras huía despavorida.

Entré sin hacer ruido en la sala y me senté en el mismo sillón en el que un día antes realizaba la terapia psicológica de Jake. A los pocos minutos, noté que se abrió la puerta de entrada del laboratorio y alguien se acercaba a mí con pasos lentos. A la distancia alcancé a reconocer a Jake Muller que se acercaba en silencio y sin siquiera voltear a mirarme se sentó en el sillón contiguo, recargando sus codos en las rodillas y sosteniendo el rostro con las manos. En cuanto lo vi llegar no pude evitar sentirme incómoda con su presencia, más aún por la grosería que le había hecho ayer, aunado a su actitud de ignorarme con la mirada, volvían más tenso el ambiente.

Comencé a mover los dedos con ansiedad mientras pensaba con qué palabras romper el hielo entre los dos y cuál sería mi discurso para ofrecerle una disculpa al chico que estaba frente a mí.

—Hola. — Saludé con voz tímida y dando un vistazo rápido en su dirección.

Jake volteó a mirarme, entrecerrando los ojos y se quedó analizándome con mirada fría durante unos instantes. Con timidez volteé también a mirarlo y pude notar un moretón de color púrpura en la comisura de sus labios, donde también pude apreciar que su piel estaba bastante hinchada, justo en el lugar donde yo le había propinado el brutal puñetazo. El ver en su rostro los estragos del golpe que le había dado, nuevamente me hizo sentir muy mal.

Después de mirarme un rato sin decir nada, finalmente se decidió a hablar y saludó con voz cortante:

—Hola. —

Me puse nerviosa ante los desplantes justificados de Jake y sin saber cómo disculparme con él, decidí que contarle la verdad era el mejor camino para que me entendiera y me disculpara por mi arrebato de ayer.

—Oye, yo…— Titubeé por un momento y di un suspiro hondo para disipar la tensión, —Siento mucho mi comportamiento de ayer, y sobre todo el haberte golpeado. — Dije casi en voz baja.

— ¿Es en serio?— Preguntó Jake incrédulo de que yo le estuviese pidiendo una disculpa.

—Sí. Yo tuve una mala experiencia con tu padre que me dejó muy afectada…— me detuve a causa de un nudo que se me estaba formando en la garganta, pero que logré contener, — al conocerte ayer y al saber que eras su hijo, me impresionó mucho, me asusté y…

—Ya no digas más. — Me interrumpió Jake, pidiéndome que no hablara más.

—Pero, necesito explicarte. Yo…— Objeté tratando de darle una explicación a Jake.

—Acepto tus disculpas. Te creo. No es necesario que recuerdes las cosas desagradables que seguramente te hizo mi padre. Barry Burton se comunicó conmigo y me explicó tu situación. Olvida lo que pasó ayer. — Finalizó Jake disculpándome por haberlo golpeado sin razón.

Este gesto me dejó sin palabras. ¿Cómo podía ser tan generoso y desinteresado para perdonarme tan fácilmente con tal de que yo no recordara el infierno que me había hecho pasar su padre? Su actitud caballerosa hizo que me sintiera más mal conmigo misma y también terminé de convencerme que efectivamente como Barry lo había dicho, Jake era un chico noble, totalmente distinto a la persona que fue su padre.

—Gracias. — Respondí bajando la vista y bastante apenada con Jake. — ¿Podemos continuar con los estudios?— Pregunté aún con la mirada gacha.

—Por eso estoy aquí. —Contestó Jake en automático y poniéndose de pie.

—Hoy realizaré los estudios clínicos, espero y no te moleste. — Hablé con voz insegura, esperando su reacción.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?— Preguntó Jake con disponibilidad.

—Necesito que te cambies de ropa y te pongas este pantalón de hospital por favor. — Pedí señalando la ropa de hospital que se encontraba doblada en una camilla cercana.

Jake tomó la ropa de hospital y se dirigió a uno de los baños para vestirse con la ropa adecuada para realizarle los estudios médicos, mientras yo me colocaba una bata de laboratorio y un par de guantes de látex que llevaba en mi mochila.

Después de unos minutos, Jake volvió vistiendo unos pantalones de algodón ligeros color blanco y una camisa del mismo material, sin manga, y con una abertura en la espalda, sujetada únicamente por listones blancos.

—Iniciaremos primero con el procedimiento de venopunción. Necesito que te recuestes en la camilla, recargando tu cabeza en la almohada de manera que estés lo más cómodo y relajado posible, para no generar tensión en tus extremidades. — Indiqué a Jake a lo que él obedeció sin decir nada, recostándose en la camilla, extendiendo su brazo y recargándose en la almohada.

—Tomaré varias muestras de sangre, por lo que necesito que estés tranquilo. Si le tienes miedo a las agujas, trata de mirar hacia otro lado. —

Jake sonrió ante mi comentario ingenuo y con una mueca de diversión en su cara, respondió:

—Seguro que estaré aterrado. —

Sonreí ante su comentario sarcástico y procedí a limpiar su antebrazo con un antiséptico, para después colocar una banda elástica en el brazo de manera que provocara presión y redujera el flujo sanguíneo a través de la vena.

— ¿Has consumido alimentos en las últimas ocho horas?— Pregunté a Jake en afán de realizar de manera correcta la venopunción.

—No. — Contestó rápidamente.

—Perfecto. — Respondí ante su respuesta, — esto va a doler un poco. — Advertí a Jake a la vez que sacaba la jeringa esterilizada y el frasco donde tomaría las muestras.

Y tomando con mucho cuidado la aguja, la clavé en su vena para proceder a extraer la sangre que necesitaba para el muestreo. Mi vista se centraba en el cuerpo de la jeringa en donde la sangre de Jake subía lentamente, llenándose poco a poco.

Normalmente muchas personas sufren mareos e incluso hasta desmayos cuando tienen que ser sometidas a este tipo de procedimientos, y asumí que aunque Jake sintiera alguna de esas dos molestias no me lo haría saber. Entonces en afán de hacerle un poco más ameno su muestreo sanguíneo, decidí comenzar una plática inofensiva con él, para así distraerlo un poco.

— ¿Así que tienes veinticinco años?— Pregunté amistosamente.

—Sí. — Contestó Afirmativamente.

—Sabes, eres muy joven para todas las experiencias que has vivido. — Dije sin despegar mi vista de la jeringa.

—Supongo. La edad no se cuenta en números, la madurez es lo que determina la edad real de una persona. —

—Mmm… Tienes mucha razón. — Respondí confirmando la atinada observación de Jake.

— ¿Y tú qué edad tienes?— Preguntó Jake continuando la conversación.

— ¡Oye! Los caballeros nunca preguntan la edad de una mujer. — Me quejé en tono bromista con Jake, negándome a revelarle mi edad.

—No soy un caballero. — Contestó en automático.

— ¿Quién dice que no lo eres?— Lo reté aún en tono divertido.

—Mi historial genético. — Dijo cerrando los ojos lentamente.

—Escucha, los hijos no tenemos la culpa de los errores que comenten nuestros padres. Mi padre también cometió muchos errores en su momento, sin embargo, no me considero igual que él. — Argumenté en su favor.

—No creo que tu padre haya intentado apoderarse del mundo a través de fármacos peligrosos. — Objetó él con una sonrisa.

—Aún así. Tú no eres como tu padre, Jake. — Insistí defendiendo mi postura.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no lo soy?— Recusó nuevamente en mi contra.

—Estás aquí. Ayudando voluntariamente a la BSAA, prestándote a investigaciones científicas para la futura creación de vacunas que nos ayudarán mucho. Además, en el pasado ayudaste a Chris, Sherry, Leon, y a todos los demás agentes que estaban luchando en contra del ataque bioterrorista de Derek C. Simmons. —

—Cobré por ayudarles. — Mencionó Jake para impugnar mi argumento.

—Lo sé. Cincuenta millones de dólares, para que al final, terminaras conformándote con la simbólica cantidad de cincuenta dólares. Fue generoso de tu parte. — Finalicé dedicándole una sonrisa al joven Muller.

Jake me fulminó con la mirada al haberle ganado esta discusión y retomando el tema principal, volvió a insistir con lo de mi edad.

—Ese no es el punto, tú no quieres decirme tu edad. — Se quejó Jake haciendo una mueca.

—Tienes razón. Y no te lo diré. — Contesté conteniendo la risa cuando miré su expresión molesta.

Y antes de que Jake pudiera decir algo, retiré rápidamente la aguja de su vena para colocar en su lugar un algodón empapado con alcohol.

— ¡Auch! — Exclamó Jake al sentir el ardor del alcohol en la pequeña herida. —¡Deberías avisarme cuando saques esa aguja de mi piel!—

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Los mercenarios le temen a las agujas?— Le contesté con una sonrisa presionando el algodón en su herida.

Jake volvió a fulminarme con la mirada, a lo que yo no pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada ante su actitud infantil de niño caprichoso, sintiéndome bastante cómoda con su presencia.

—Flexiona un poco tu antebrazo y mantén presionado el algodón para evitar una hemorragia. Descansa un poco que durante unos minutos lo volveré a hacer. — Indiqué a Jake que enseguida sostuvo el algodón con su otra mano.

Luego de unos minutos repetí la misma operación de colocar la jeringa en una vena de Jake para extraer su sangre del torrente sanguíneo y mientras realizaba el proceso continué conversando con Jake.

—Entonces te llamas Jill Valentine. Qué extraño nombre. — Dijo Jake mientras me miraba.

— ¿Qué tiene de extraño mi nombre?— Pregunté divertida.

—Suena como el día de San Valentín. — Comentó Jake.

—El día de San Valentín es lindo. — Respondí sin dejar de sonreír.

—No lo sé. — Contestó él volteando su mirada hacia otro lado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo sabes?— Empecé a cuestionar a Jake con curiosidad.

—No celebro ese día. — Objetó Jake con frialdad.

— ¿Por qué no? San Valentín es el día del amor y la amistad, es un buen día para celebrar con los amigos o en el mejor de los casos, con la pareja. —

Jake sonrió con sarcasmo y habló:

—No he tenido la una ni la otra. Como sabrás Jill, la vida de mercenario no ofrece muchas posibilidades para acercarse a alguien amorosamente y los amigos que tengo, tampoco acostumbran celebrar esa fecha. —

Sentí un poco de pena por Jake ya que una festividad tan común como el día de San Valentín, no había podido celebrarlo con nadie a causa de sus circunstancias en la que había sido orillado por causa de su padre.

—El próximo San Valentín lo celebrarás conmigo. Claro, si quieres que seamos amigos. Yo no tengo problema con celebrar San Valentín. — Comenté en un impulso de hacer algo bueno por Jake.

Jake me miró extrañado y sin alejar de mí su mirada intrigada, dijo:

— ¿Vas a ser mi amiga porque quieres que celebre al capitalismo? —

Inmediatamente solté una carcajada por el comentario desconfiado de Jake pero él siguió mirándome con su expresión seria.

—Quiero ser tu amiga porque me agradas Jake. Eres muy simpático. —

Ahora fue el turno de reír de Jake, que por primera vez desde que lo conocí, lo vi esbozar una sonrisa sin sarcasmo.

—En toda mi vida me habían dicho todo tipo de cosas, menos que yo era simpático. — Comentó él sin dejar de reír.

—A mí sí me lo pareces. — Objeté a la vez que seguía extrayendo sangre de su vena.

—Si tú lo dices. — Murmuró Jake casi en voz inaudible. — ¿Y tú? ¿Eres casada, estás comprometida, tienes hijos?...— Preguntó Jake espontáneamente.

—Nada de eso. Por ahora así estoy bien. — Le contesté sin perder el buen humor.

—Qué raro. — Se limitó a decir.

Entonces, terminando de tomar la muestra, volví a retirar la aguja de su vena y coloqué de nuevo un algodón con alcohol.

—Listo, Jake. Es todo por hoy. — Informé colocando las muestras en su lugar.

— ¿Ya puedo quitarme ésta incómoda ropa de hospital?— Dijo Jake poniéndose de pie.

—Claro. Por hoy ya fue suficiente. —

Enseguida Jake fue a vestirse y yo me quedé colocando sus muestras de sangre en pequeños frascos para colocarles unas etiquetas. Minutos después Jake terminó de vestirse y se despidió informalmente de mí diciendo que nos veríamos mañana para continuar con los estudios.

Sin duda, ese día estuvo lleno de sorpresas que no me esperaba. Haberme dado la oportunidad de conocer a Jake Muller sin los prejuicios que tenía sobre él, me dejaron descubrir a un chico muy agradable aunque malhumorado, pero que en el fondo, era un joven muy generoso para con los demás. Mi experiencia de ese primer día al lado de Jake me dejó un buen sabor de boca, y terminé convencida que en los días que restaran de convivencia con él, me llevaría una bonita amistad con el hijo de mi peor pesadilla. ¡Qué ironía!

* * *

 **A/N: Creo que ya vamos avanzando, al menos ya se llevan "bien" y esta vez Jill ya no lo golpeó xD En el siguiente capítulo veremos cómo va evolucionando esta amistad entre Jake y Jill y si existe la posibilidad de "algo más"... No recuerdo si ya lo había dicho, pero esta historia sería pequeña y de pocos capítulos, así que notarán grandes avances en cada episodio que espero no sean muy bruscos para ustedes... Prometo no decepcionarlos. ;)**

 **Como siempre lo digo, su opinión es muy importante para mí, así que no duden en plasmar su crítica ya sea por review o mensaje privado.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a ustedes por leer y gracias a Addie por ser la Beta de esta historia! :)**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	4. Chapter 4: Efecto Placebo

**¡Hola! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo sin leernos?! ¡Dios Santo! En verdad estoy muy avergonzada por no haber actualizado durante un buen rato, pero mi tiempo estaba muy limitado en estos últimos meses y sólo me permitía escribir muy poco... Pero ahora que tengo tiempo libre, actualizaré con más regularidad y ustedes tendrán noticias de esta extraña pareja de Jake x Jill.**

 **Bueno ya me disculpe demasiado y supongo que ya están ansiosos por leer, así que dando las respectivas gracias a Addie Redfield por ser la Beta Reader de la historia *aplausos* ¡Empiecen!**

* * *

 _Yuna-Tidus-Love_ _chapter 3 . Oct 22_

 _Hola, me gustó mucho tu historia, espero que la continúes pronto! :D Ya que empiecen lo besitos, apapachos y los abachos! xD  
_  
Saludos.

R= Hola Yuna! Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia, por fin aquí está la actualización y prometo agregarle amor al fic muy pronto! Abrazos!

* * *

 _Susara KI302_ _chapter 3 . Oct 22_

 _Oh por dios cada ves me va encanando esta inusual pareja, cada vez que leo este fic me lo imagino y me emociono gracias a ti me encanta esta pareja.  
me dejas con ganas de mas, ya no puedo esperar el otro capítulo.  
Nos leemos pronto.  
Saludos:)_

R= Hola Susara! Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, y bueno aunque sabes que tarde un poco en actualizar por mis asuntos personales, afortunadamente ya soy libre y aquí está la actualización! Espero y te guste!

* * *

Addie Redfield chapter 1 . Oct 21

 _Hola!_ _Disculpa por dejarte mi comentario hasta ahorita, he andado ocupada con el trabajo que casi no he tenidp tiempo de nada. Me alegra que te hayas animado a publicar este fic, al principio se me hacia un poco bizarro presentar a Jill y Jake como pairing, ya que no concibia verlos juntos; no obstante, este comienzo me ha gustado mucho, ya que estas yendo de menos a más, es decir, dosificando la historia para que los lectores nos quedemos con ganas de más. La narración es muy buena. Me gustó que te pusieras en la piel de Jill y la manejes con maestría. Escribir en primera persona no es tan sencillo pero veo que se te da de maravilla. Felicitaciones por este trabajo y para mi es un honor revisar de primera mano cada uno de tus escritos. Eres una autora talentosa y gracias por regalarnos de tu talento en cada una de tus historias. Cuídate, te mando un abrazo y nos leemos pronto XD_

R= Addie! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, son muy importantes viniendo de ti siendo la Beta Reader de mis historias… En verdad estoy agradecida de que creas en estas historias, las apoyes, y las revises. Tu trabajo es muy importante para mí y debo decirte que el placer es mío de que hayas aceptado ayudarme en mis fics! Un abrazo fuerte!

* * *

frozenheart7 chapter 3 . Oct 20

 _Ya veo que hay avances bruscos en la historia, Jill parece otra persona.  
Ahora diré la típica frase pervert que dice al menos un lector en un fic: No puedo esperar al lemmon  
Soy una salida.  
¿Sabremos algo de Chris?_

R= Hola Frozen, tarde un poco en actualizar pero sólo un poco jajajaja! Ammm un lemmon? Veremos qué sucede porque confieso que no lo tenía planeado, pero espero y el capítulo de hoy sea agradable, esta es una historia tierna. xD

* * *

 _"_ _Entre tus alas carmín, y en tu mirada compasiva crecí, siempre confiaste en todo lo que soñé, y me cuidaste y me guiaste hasta aquí…"_

 _-Zoé, Arrullo de Estrellas._

CAPÍTULO 4: EFECTO PLACEBO

Al pasar de los días, me fui acostumbrando al malhumor y comentarios sarcásticos de Jake en cada una de las sesiones en los laboratorios, y a pesar de todo aquello, inexplicablemente me sentía bastante cómoda con su presencia, aunque en lo general, él era un chico serio y reservado. Por alguna u otra razón me sentía muy satisfecha de mi convivencia diaria con Jake, ya que aunque él lo ocultara, yo sabía que él también se sentía contento conmigo. Su compañía alegraba mis días y me hacía rejuvenecer en espíritu. Una sensación bastante extraña, pero que me era muy agradable.

Una mañana durante las últimas sesiones de estudios científicos a Jake Muller, se había llegado el turno de realizarle un electrocardiograma.

— Necesito que te recuestes en la camilla y te quites la camisa dejando tu abdomen al descubierto. — Dije entre risas a causa de uno de los comentarios sarcásticos de Jake.

— De acuerdo. — Respondió él obedeciendo y recostándose en la camilla a la vez que se quitaba la camisa blanca de algodón.

Jake fue desabotonando su camisa suave hasta quitársela completamente dejando su pecho al descubierto. Abrí los ojos como platos sonrojándome enseguida al ver lo bien constituido que estaba. Su piel era totalmente blanca y deslumbrante y todos sus músculos estaban perfectamente tonificados. El mercenario ignoró mi discreto escrutinio y se recostó en la camilla, listo para que realizara el electrocardiograma.

— ¿Te vas a quedar allí parada, Jill?— Preguntó Jake al mirarme de pie sin hacer nada.

Reaccioné enseguida acercándome para colocar los dispositivos en su pecho musculoso.

— Ahora te coloco las ventosas — Dije acercándome a él, colocando tímidamente mis manos en su abdomen.

Jake se dio cuenta de mi nerviosismo y enseguida soltó una carcajada burlona.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?— Pregunté molesta.

—Vamos Jill, no seas tímida. — Comentó divertido.- ¿Nunca habías tocado a un hombre?—

Inmediatamente me sonrojé cuando el chico hizo esa observación y poniendo mala cara, me defendí:

— Claro que sí. Mucho mejores. —

— Lo que tú digas. —Objetó él con sarcasmo.

— No confundas mi cuidado de no lastimarte con timidez. — Seguí defendiéndome molesta.

—Está bien. No tengas cuidado con lastimarme, no va a pasar. — Continuó Jake a la vez que colocaba sus manos a los costados.

Tomando rápido las ventosas, comencé a tocar su pecho desnudo, palpando con mis manos la dureza de sus bíceps y abdomen marcado. Extrañamente me sorprendí a mí misma fascinada tocando a aquél chico tan atractivo físicamente, quedándome con ganas de explorar más a fondo su fornida anatomía y sintiéndome un poco decepcionada de haber terminado tan rápido de conectar su cuerpo al electrocardiógrafo.

— Quédate quieto. — Le pedí mientras el electrocardiógrafo comenzaba a funcionar.

El joven mercenario se quedó inmóvil y cerró sus ojos mientras el electrocardiograma empezó a dibujarse con un zigzag regular acompasado con los latidos de su corazón.

Entonces me quedé mirando fijamente a Jake Muller, aprovechándome que tenía sus ojos cerrados. En el primer momento que lo conocí confieso que estaba aterrada gracias al gran parecido que tenía con su padre Albert Wesker, y fue por ello que me dejé llevar por las apariencias. Su padre me había hecho tanto daño que creí que jamás podría estar junto a él sin pensar también en Wesker. Afortunadamente decidí darle una oportunidad, y al pasar de los días supe que fue una buena decisión. A pesar de que era un chico rudo y forjado en circunstancias muy duras, era también un joven muy amable, caballeroso, inteligente, culto, divertido… Era un hombre lleno de cualidades además de ser bastante guapo, dejando de lado el gran parecido con mi ex capitán de los S.T.A.R.S.

Sus ojos, independientemente que fueran los mismos de su padre, en Jake tenían un brillo especial, tenían una belleza tan extraña que se quedaban grabados en mi memoria haciéndose presentes en cada noche, sintiéndome feliz e impaciente de que en unas horas volvería a verlo. Su presencia me hacía bien en todos los sentidos, hasta el punto de hacerme olvidar todas y cada una de las torturas que me hizo pasar durante tanto tiempo el malvado de su padre. Jake era mi placebo y era una dulce adicción que no quería dejar pasar.

 _¿Qué rayos me está sucediendo?_ Me dije a mí misma después de tener todos estos pensamientos con respecto a mi "paciente."

Sacando todas estas reflexiones de mi mente, volví al electrocardiograma y observé que todo estaba bien con el corazón del mercenario, poniéndole fin a dicha prueba.

— Listo Jake, ya puedes quitarte las ventosas y ponerte tu camisa. — Indiqué a la vez que él abría los ojos para seguir las instrucciones.

Jake iba a decir algo cuando de repente mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar dentro de mi bolsillo y me alejé un poco para tener una mejor recepción de la llamada.

—Valentine.

— Jill, soy Barry. — Informó la voz en el teléfono celular.

— ¿Qué sucede Barry? — Pregunté directamente al oír el tono serio de su voz.

—Hay un brote del virus G de intensidad moderada en la isla de Maui en el archipiélago de Hawái. Un científico forajido de Tricell comenzó a experimentar en la isla y su proyecto de ciencias se salió de control. Se asustó y él mismo nos contactó pero la infección ya estaba hecha. En este momento me encuentro en su detención y realizando el operativo de seguridad, pero con la ausencia de Chris nos hace falta quién se haga cargo del brote… ¿Crees poder darnos una mano? — Preguntó mi superior acerca de la situación.

— Por supuesto. Ya me hace falta un poco de acción. — Confirmé sintiéndome preparada para luchar contra hostiles.

— Perfecto Jill, pero escucha, no quiero que vayas sola, así que prepárate mientras contacto a algún soldado para que te acompañe a la isla. — Me indicó Barry preocupado de que yo me enfrentara sola al brote.

— Copiado.

— Copiado. Espera mi llamada. — Finalizó el capitán Bruton cortando la llamada.

Coloqué mi celular en el bolsillo y me di media vuelta, sobresaltándome al darme cuenta que Jake se encontraba de pie detrás de mí, ya vestido con su ropa casual.

— ¿Qué sucede Jill? — Preguntó él con curiosidad.

— Tengo que irme. Hay un brote en la isla de Maui en el archipiélago de Hawái y debo ir a contenerlo. — Le conté mientras caminaba hacia mi mochila y comenzaba a guardar mis cosas.

— ¿Irás tú sola? — Volvió a preguntar.

— No. Barry conseguirá un soldado para que me acompañe mientras yo me preparo para la misión.

Jake se quedó en silencio por unos minutos y finalmente dijo:

— Iré contigo. —

— ¿Qué? — Exclamé frenándome en seco y quedándome de pie para mirarlo.

— Lo que oyes. Te acompañaré a detener esa amenaza. — Contestó muy seguro de sí mismo.

— Jake esto no es un juego. Estos brotes tienen su grado de peligrosidad y sólo pueden enviar a agentes autorizados de la BSAA por el riesgo que esto implica. —

— ¡Por favor, Jill! — Se burló Jake con sarcasmo. — Soy un mercenario, estoy entrenado para el combate y también estoy lo suficientemente acostumbrado a enfrentarme a la muerte como para que me asusten unas cuantas B.O.W.'s. Déjame acompañarte, y ahorra el tiempo valioso que están perdiendo al buscarte un compañero. —

Pensando en las palabras de mi paciente me di cuenta que efectivamente tenía razón, ya que él estaba tan experimentado como yo y el tiempo que Barry perdería al buscarme un compañero que me ayudara en esto, era tiempo valioso que no nos podíamos dar el lujo de desperdiciar.

— Está bien. Le llamaré a Barry. — Y aceptando su oferta, saqué mi teléfono celular y tecleé el número de mi viejo amigo.

— Burton. — Contestó al segundo timbrazo.

— Barry, soy Jill. Jake quiere acompañarme a la Isla de Maui a contener el brote.

— Informé sin rodeos a Barry Burton.

— ¿Jake Muller? — Habló Barry sorprendido. — Jill, sabes bien que por cuestiones de ética y seguridad no podemos enviar a cualquier civil a misiones con nosotros. —

— Jake no es un ciudadano común, está tan capacitado como nosotros y ya ha estado involucrado en misiones con la BSAA. Además, el tiempo que perdemos al buscar un compañero para mí son minutos valiosos que bien podríamos invertir para impedir que se propague la infección en la isla. —

Barry se quedó en silencio un momento para pensar bien sobre mi propuesta y después de meditarlo, contestó:

—Comunícame con Jake.

Despegué el teléfono celular de mi oído y se lo di a Jake en sus manos para que hablara con el capitán Burton, mientras él presionaba el altavoz para que yo también escuchara.

— ¿Si? — Dijo Jake contestando la llamada.

— Chico, ¿estás seguro de querer acompañar a Jill a contener el brote de hostiles sabiendo todo el riesgo que esto implica? — Preguntó Barry a Jake.

—Sí, estoy seguro. — Contestó él de inmediato.

— Está bien, pero quiero que quede claro que te unes a esta misión bajo tu propio riesgo sin imputar ningún tipo de responsabilidad a la BSAA de lo que pueda sucederte, ya que al no ser un agente afiliado, te unes a esto bajo el carácter de un soldado voluntario. — Mencionó Barry con voz severa.

— Acepto. — Habló Jake a la vez que ponía los ojos en blanco ante la explicación de Barry.

— De acuerdo. Ve al área del arsenal de la BSAA a prepararte y después al helipuerto para que se dirijan directamente hacia la isla. Protéjanse las espaldas mutuamente y recuerden, pase lo que pase, no se separan. A partir de este momento Jill es responsable de ti y tú respondes por ella. ¿Está claro? —

— Claro. — Dijo Jake con firmeza.

— Copiado. Nos comunicaremos más tarde. — Terminó mi viejo amigo finalizando la llamada.

El pelirrojo me devolvió el teléfono y yo enseguida lo guardé para que ambos saliéramos rápidamente por la puerta y nos dirigiéramos al arsenal para ir por las armas.

Cuando llegamos al Arsenal ambos elegimos un par de rifles de francotirador, pistolas sencillas, granadas de mano y como arma especial yo elegí una ametralladora AK-74 que era mi especialidad y Jake eligió un arma larga tipo "Elephant Killer". Después de haber cargado las armas necesarias y las balas suficientes, ambos nos fuimos a vestir con la ropa adecuada para la misión.

Terminé de vestirme rápido usando mi clásica camisa de manga larga color azul, pantalones de color claro ajustados, una gorra en mi cabeza y botas altas a juego. Finalizaba mi atuendo colocando los gruesos guantes de cuero en mis manos, cuando vi salir a mi compañero. Vestía el típico atuendo de la BSAA formado de pantalones militares color oscuro, camisa ajustada color verde olivo, botas y chaleco de combate para finalizar con unos guantes de cuero en las manos, idénticos a los míos. El atuendo de militar le daba un aspecto temible a Jake Muller pero por una extraña razón, me parecía aún más atractivo que antes, motivo que me asombraba demasiado y me preocupaba aún más. En ese momento dejé de ver al mercenario con los ojos de una mujer que mira a un jovenzuelo y comencé a mirarlo como a un hombre. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien conmigo.

— ¿Estás lista? — Preguntó él mirándome extrañamente.

— Lista. — Afirmé yo.

Y tomando nuestras armas, nos dirigimos al helipuerto para que nos llevara a la isla de Maui para realizar nuestra próxima misión.

* * *

 **A/N: Y bien... ¿Estoy perdonada? Uuuuuy creo que entre Jake y Jill está surgiendo algo más que un simple interés o amistad... ¡Pero cómo no iba a surgir algo entre ellos? Jill es lindísima y Jake guapísimo 3 . 3 ambos sin divinos!**

 **Como lo comenté desde el principio, este fic será una historia pequeña, así que, sólo resta un capítulo más para ponerle fin a este fic, pero no se angustien, todo está planeado y habrá el amor que tanto desean. Se llevarán un dulce sabor de boca.**

 **Ya saben su opinión es muy importante para mí, y deseo saber su crítica así que no duden en expresarse en los reviews!**

 **¡Muchas gracias a ustedes por leer y a Addie por revisar!**


	5. Chapter 5: ¿Esto es amor?

**Buen día queridos lectores.**

 **Lo prometido es deuda y creo que ya les debía el capítulo 5 de "Polos Opuestos" que es también el último de este relato. Siempre da un poco de nostalgia escribir el final de una historia pero bueno, todo lo que empieza debe terminar y hoy le llegó la hora a este fic.**

 **Quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes el apoyo que brindaron a esta historia ya que la pareja formada por Jake y Jill es poco común en el fandom y eso bien o mal acaba siendo una desventaja. Pero sobre todo quiero agradecer a mi Beta Reader y amiga _Addie Redfield_ , por haberme apoyado en todo momento en esta idea loca, por los consejos y correcciones en la redacción y toda la ayuda que recibí de su parte a lo largo de este fic. Creo que de no ser por su apoyo no me hubiera atrevido a probar suerte con este pairing. Así que Addie, gran parte de este mérito también es tuyo. **

**No los quiero aburrir más con mis anuncios porque supongo que desean leer cómo carajos acaba esto, así que no les quito más el tiempo, PERO, dejaré otro breve mensaje al final de la historia que sería muy importante para mí que lo leyeran. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Core Nakisawa: ** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por el review y por seguir esta historia, creo que me tardé un poco en actualizar, tenía también otros fics pendientes y debía capítulos jaja. Mmm respecto de las escenas con Jill y Sherry, decidí enfocarme principalmente a Jake y a Jill por que cuando esta historia inicio, no tenía idea de que iba a ser bien recibida entre los lectores, por esa misma razón es que el fic es muy breve. Pero si esta pareja les gustó, prometo no dejar este pairing en el limbo, en el mensaje final les informaré de qué se trata todo esto. ¡Muchos saludos y espero te guste el final!

 **Frozenheart7: ** Querida, tu siempre tan al pendiente de mis historias macabras jajaja! :'D Gracias por eso!

Tienes razón, por ser el capítulo final tenía que haber acción y sobre todo romance, espero no decepcionarte con eso. Siéndote sincera cuando comencé a escribir la historia, incluso le comentaba a Addie que era una combinación muy bizarra ¿Jake y Jill? La verdad no esperaba tan buenos resultados y al igual que tú, le tomé mucho cariño a esta pareja.

Respecto del Wesker x Jill aún está en fase de "planeación" aunque creo que probablemente sólo sea un One Shot ya que tengo muchas ideas taladrándome la cabeza, como la actualización de "Te Perdí" que procuro que sea semanal, y también de "Mala Sangre" que lo admito, me avergüenzo de mi irresponsabilidad de tardarme en tanto en actualizar ;_; pero te prometo que es mi siguiente actualización, sólo necesitaba ponerle fin a esta historia para ya dedicarme de lleno a "Mala Sangre" que me consume demasiado tiempo. Además de nuevas historias que tengo en mente, en la nota de autor les contaré de uno de ellos.

Ahora, ¿Alguien dijo "Cuerpo Cautivo"? Asjdlkajdklsajdslkajd AdrianaSnapeHouse es una crack al darnos una historia tan jodidamente hermosa con un Wesker precioso, sensual, cariñoso y genocida con el que todas soñamos… "Dearheart" aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh me derrito cuando imagino a Wesker diciendo esa palabra. *Comienza a ver corazones*

En fin, espero y este final esté a la altura de la historia, ¡nos leemos amiga mía!

 **Susara K1302: ** Creo que ambas coincidimos respecto a Jake así que ¿¡Cómo no amarlo?! Supongo que Jill tampoco podía resistirse! Jajaja, y bueno después de un mes jajaja (si ya sé tardé mucho jajaja) aquí tienes el final. Espero y sea de tu agrado, si no, ya sabes que puedes apedrearme por mensajes privados jajaja! ¡Nos leemos!

 **Yuna-Tidus-Love: ** Hola! Awww sí, ya se empieza a notar el amor entre ambos, pero en este episodio será el momento de la verdad, espero y el capítulo te agrade ya que al fin habrá amor jaja! ¡Nos estamos leyendo y gracias por el review! :D

* * *

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: RESIDENT EVIL Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CAPCOM, SÓLO LAS IDEAS Y TRAMA ORIGINALES DE ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN.**

* * *

 _"_ _Es raro el amor, que se te aparece cuando menos piensas. Es raro el amor, no importa la distancia, ni el tiempo, ni la edad…"_

 _-Zoé, Labios Rotos._

CAPÍTULO 5: ¿ESTO ES AMOR?

Durante el transcurso del viaje en helicóptero Jake y yo nos concretamos a comprobar las armas y revisar nuestros radios para que estuviésemos en constante comunicación con los demás integrantes de la BSAA. El helicóptero sobrevoló la zona más aislada de la isla y recibiendo las últimas instrucciones, ambos nos deslizamos sobre un par de cuerdas colgantes y comenzar de esta manera nuestra misión.

Aterrizamos cerca de la costa a un costado de la playa principal que había sido evacuada por razones obvias. El lugar estaba totalmente solitario y en silencio, irrumpiendo de vez en cuando uno que otro ruido de las gaviotas, las olas del mar y el viento que hacía mover a las palmeras. El clima era caluroso y podía sentirse en el aire la salinidad del mar golpeando nuestras caras. Dando una mirada retrospectiva al panorama, decidimos adentrarnos más hacia la isla, para buscar cualquier seña que nos condujera hacia el brote.

Caminamos en silencio y sin hacer ruido a través del palmar de la isla, con nuestras armas listas para disparar en cualquier momento, sin bajar la guardia ni un segundo.

— Todo está demasiado tranquilo. — Murmuró mi acompañante sin despegar la vista de los alrededores.

— Demasiado para mi gusto. — Respondí en voz baja, dándole la razón a mi compañero.

Entonces sin previo aviso, un infectado se lanzó desde la copa de un árbol, dispuesto a caer sobre nosotros. Ambos nos lanzamos hacia los lados para esquivarlo y ponernos en guardia. El infectado vestía una especie de atuendo que denotaba que probablemente pertenecía a alguna tribu del lugar, con extraños dibujos en el todo el cuerpo, taparrabos y huesos de animales como collares. Su piel carcomida le daba un aspecto temible y los afilados dientes se veían bastante amenazadores. El aspecto del infectado era muy parecido al de los hostiles de la tribu Ndipaya en la aldea de Kijujú en África con la única diferencia de tener unos brazos enormes que eran producto de la mutación.

Rápidamente, Jake y yo nos incorporamos del suelo y preparamos nuestras armas para comenzar a disparar contra nuestro atacante.

El infectado pronunciaba sonidos inarticulados que ninguno de los dos logramos entender hasta que con un disparo certero, logré atinar en uno de su brazos, debilitándolo para que cayera de rodillas.

— Déjamelo a mí. — Pidió Muller acercándose hacia el infectado y tomando un pequeño impulso hacia atrás, dio una fuerte patada en el abdomen lanzándolo lejos y estrellándolo contra el tronco de una palmera, dejándolo inmediatamente fuera de combate, mientras yo lo miraba un poco sorprendida, a causa de su habilidad para enfrentarse a los enemigos.

— Eso fue fácil. — Comentó el chico con presunción, dedicándome una sonrisa arrogante.

— Tuviste suerte. — Contesté sonriendo tratando de disimular mi asombro.

— Seguro. — Afirmó mientras continuaba caminando hacia en línea, estando alerta por si algo sucedía.

Me mantuve caminando detrás de él mirando hacia todos lados apretando mi arma con las manos, cuando de repente una de las palmeras llamó mi atención al percatarme que una especie de mancha espesa de color oscuro yacía embarrada en el tronco.

Deteniéndome para examinar, sentí de repente como un brazo me derribó en el suelo, haciendo un suave aterrizaje en la arena, tomándome totalmente desprevenida. Me asusté un poco ante este acto inesperado, pero el alivio llegó rápidamente cuando observé a Jake protegiéndome con uno de sus brazos, mientras que con el otro, disparaba hacia una pequeña horda de hostiles, que se dirigían hacia nosotros.

— ¡Eres rápido! — Dije felicitando al mercenario.

— Ya estoy acostumbrado. — Respondió él con modestia. — Ahora veamos de qué estás hecha, Jill Valentine.

Y poniéndome de pie, me lancé contra los hostiles, disparando en sus puntos débiles, mientras el pelirrojo se acercaba velozmente y arremetía contra ellos con ataques cuerpo a cuerpo. Debo admitir que me sorprendía de sobremanera la manera en que Jake luchaba con los infectados, ya que la fuerza y velocidad con la que atacaba eran más que asombrosos, como si el joven Muller poseyera un don o una destreza sobrehumana que en cierta forma, me recordaban a las habilidades de su padre. Me estremecí un poco al recordar en ese momento a Albert Wesker, pero traté de dilucidar rápidamente esa imagen de mi mente y me concentré en la batalla. Además, ya me era imposible relacionar al joven con el maniático de su padre. Desde hace un buen tiempo, él ya era un punto y aparte en relación al enfermo de Wesker.

Después de unos momentos de lucha entre balas y golpes, acabar con esa horda de infectados fue relativamente fácil, ya que Jake y yo resultamos prácticamente ilesos de ese combate.

— Nada mal, agente Valentine. — Exclamó al mirar mi habilidad con las armas.

— Y no has visto lo mejor. — Alardeé ante mi compañero que enseguida soltó una risita divertida.

— Claro chica ruda, ahora vayamos a ver si hay más de esos capullos merodeando. — Dijo siguiéndome el juego.

Inspeccionamos el lugar cerca de una hora y no encontramos más rastro de infectados por ninguna parte, entonces decidimos detenernos en la orilla de la playa y sentarnos un momento para descansar.

— Parece que Barry no mentía cuando dijo que era sólo un brote moderado. — Comenté dejándome caer sobre la arena de la playa.

— Si esto es trabajar en la BSAA, en realidad es bastante sencillo. Esperaba algo más difícil. — Respondió Jake sentándose sobre una roca cercana.

Puse mala cara ante la observación de mi socio y cuando estuve a punto de protestar, un enorme rugido proveniente de los costados de la isla inundó el silencio del lugar, obligándonos a llevarnos ambas manos a nuestros oídos.

— ¿Decías? — Dije con sarcasmo mirando al mercenario que ya se había puesto de pie.

— Creo que hablé demasiado rápido. — Repuso mientras veía venir a la criatura que se acercaba velozmente hacia nosotros.

Era evidente que se trataba de una B.O.W., una bastante extraña. De tamaño colosal y piel carcomida. Era un enorme crustáceo de color grisáceo y marrón que se movía rápidamente hacia nosotros, agitando sus tenazas con el único afán de atraparnos.

Ambos nos dispusimos a rodearlo, él corriendo hacia el lado izquierdo y yo hacia el lado derecho.

— Lindo cangrejo. — Comenté mirando a la abominación que teníamos enfrente.

— Esto va a ser divertido. — Respondió mi compañero esbozando una media sonrisa.

La criatura comenzó a atacarnos con sus tenazas, dispuesto a ensartarnos con sus filosas armas naturales como si fuésemos una brocheta humana. A pesar de que no dejábamos de disparar contra el imponente enemigo, tal parecía que las balas no tenían efecto sobre la B.O.W. debiéndose tal vez al grueso caparazón que lo protegía.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Las balas no le hacen daño! — Grité en voz alta al ver que nuestros intentos eran inútiles.

— Hoy cenaré langosta. — Afirmó el joven Muller con su mismo humor sarcástico ante las situaciones peligrosas.

Entonces, el heredero de Albert Wesker, colocó el arma que llevaba en las manos en su funda, y en un ataque repentino, se impulsó hacia atrás para después impactarse en una de las patas traseras del monstruo, enfocando toda su fuerza en una de las articulaciones, provocando que la extremidad, saliera volando de un solo golpe.

— Algún punto débil debía de tener esta mierda.

No pude evitar abrir los ojos como platos, nuevamente sorprendida por la fuerza de mi colega. El chico era un superdotado.

— Jill distráelo, mientras yo lo iré desmembrando poco a poco.

Obedecí sin protestar a las indicaciones del menor, tratando de irritar a la bestia disparando hacia los ojos, fijando la atención del crustáceo exclusivamente en mí.

Mientras tanto, mi socio continuaba con su trabajo de ir destrozando al cangrejo gigante con su propia fuerza desmedida, buscando sus puntos débiles para irlo destrozando por partes.

Siguiendo la misma operación, logramos debilitar considerablemente a nuestro adversario, dejándolo sostenerse de sólo una de sus patas, y ahora sólo quedaban sus tenazas.

Cuando yo continuaba con mi misión de desviar la atención de la B.O.W., el mercenario se acercó velozmente a una de sus tenazas, jalando de la sensible articulación hasta que con ayuda de una de mis balas, él logró arrancarla de un tirón.

El crustáceo pegó un rugido ensordecedor que nos dejó sordos por unos segundos, y antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar, una tenaza tan filosa como la hoja de una espada, venía directamente hacia a mí.

Supe que en ese momento ya era tarde para cualquier cosa. El golpe era tan certero, que aunque me moviera de mi sitio, era muy probable que el cangrejo tuviera más posibilidades de partirme en dos. La muerte estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su abrazo cálido sobre mis hombros, pero alguien lo impidió.

Sin saber cómo, fui empujada hacia a un lado, aterrizando con un golpe seco sobre la arena dejándome fuera de combate por unos segundos. Aún en medio de la confusión sin tener tiempo de buscarle una explicación a cómo había escapado de ese ataque, miré como el maldito monstruo clavaba su filosa tenaza en el costado de Jake Muller que aún se mantenía firme sobre el suelo, tratando de zafarse de la garra de su agresor.

Al contemplar esa escena, sentí que algo se estaba desgarrando dentro de mí, como si me hubiesen encajado una daga en el pecho, que me cortaba la respiración y me ahogara en ríos de sangre. Toda mi vida, había creído firmemente que mi misión era salvar vidas, arriesgando la mía si era necesario, nunca me había permitido que alguien muriera delante de mis ojos si en mí cabía la posibilidad de impedirlo, tal y como había sucedido con Chris en la mansión Spencer, donde sobre mi cadáver permitiría que mi mejor amigo pereciera de esa forma. Estaba acostumbrada a salvar, más no a ser rescatada. Y ahora veía cómo mi compañero era atravesado por el costado, mediante esa horrible tenaza. Entonces tuve una horrible sensación de déjà vu.

Mi mente se transportó a esa fatídica noche en la mansión de las montañas de Arklay, a esa pesadilla de la cual ya habían pasado tantos años, pero las heridas jamás se cerrarían. Recordé la imagen tan nítida del entonces capitán Albert Wesker, siendo atravesado por las garras de ese Tirant, perforándolo de manera violenta, con la sangre inundándolo por completo. Frente a mis ojos veía como al hombre por el que alguna vez sentí respeto y admiración se le escapaba la vida de una manera sádica y poco heroica, sintiéndome horrorizada de presenciar un desenlace así. No era que el capitán no se mereciera aquella muerte tan desagradable a causa de su traición, pero jamás va a ser agradable mirar el fin de la vida de una persona de una forma tan perversa, independientemente de las atrocidades que se hubiesen cometido en el pasado. Uno nunca está preparado para ello.

Y a la vez, contemplaba a Jake Muller. Alguien que había sido tan distinto a su progenitor, pero tan parecido físicamente. Un chico inocente que había tenido que cargar con el bulto pesado de ser un Wesker y ser prejuzgado de por vida por ello, como si pagara una condena injusta. Ahora veía como ese hombre joven correría el mismo destino de su padre, aunque no compartiera los mismos pecados.

Entonces como si fuese una revelación, supe que no deseaba perder a Jake. En ese tiempo ese chico rebelde y testarudo me había devuelto la sonrisa, las ganas de volver a creer en mí y en los demás, la ilusión de pensar en un futuro prometedor, un nuevo motivo para que yo deseara verme mejor cada mañana, despertar pensando que en unas horas volvería a verlo. El mercenario era todo, un sentimiento que creía enterrado y una esperanza que pensé que jamás volvería a surgir. Yo estaba enamorada de Jake Muller contra toda regla, contra todo prejuicio, contra todo rencor.

Al oír la confesión de mi mente, fue un golpe de adrenalina que me recorrió todo el cuerpo a una velocidad extraordinaria, y que no iba a detenerme más.

En ese momento Jake logró zafarse de la tenaza de la B.O.W. y trató de frenar la hemorragia de su costado colocando su mano en la herida, para frenar el flujo de sangre. Tomé la Elephant Killer de la funda de mi socio y comencé a disparar indiscriminadamente en la articulación del cangrejo, hasta que después de descargarle todo un cartucho, logré arrancarla de su caparazón.

La criatura se quedó fuera de batalla por un instante y sacando una granada explosiva de mi cinturón la lancé directamente hacia el hocico del monstruo, haciendo que estallara en su interior, calcinándole todos los órganos internos.

— Bien hecho, Valentine. — Me felicitó una voz rasposa que estaba a mis espaldas.

Mientras respiraba agitadamente, miré al menor recostado sobre la arena que intentaba sin éxito tratar de detener su hemorragia. Inmediatamente corrí hacia él mirando que era una herida espantosa que había derramado mucha de su sangre cubriendo casi por completo su camisa. De inmediato tomé mi radio y me comuniqué con Barry Burton.

— Barry, necesito urgentemente un helicóptero hacia la zona costera de la isla, Jake está muy malherido.

— Pero Jill, ¿qué suce…

— ¡Sólo envían ese helicóptero ya! ¡Joder! — Me limité a ordenar con poca amabilidad.

Sabía que me había portado grosera con Barry pero este no era un momento para amabilidades. Después le pediría una disculpa a mi amigo.

— Que ruda. — Exclamó el hombre malherido con una voz bastante débil.

— Jake, ya viene el helicóptero, por favor, resiste. — Le pedí mientras colocaba mis manos en su nuca, sosteniendo su cabeza.

Él se limitó a asentir, mientras lentamente comenzó a cerrar los ojos, y a desacelerar su respiración.

— ¡Maldita sea, Jake! ¡No te rindas! ¡Pronto estarás a salvo! — Comencé a gritarle histérica, luchando porque no cerrara sus ojos.

— ¡Joder, Jake no cierres los ojos! ¡No dejes de luchar! — Supliqué temblando mientras veía como la luz de sus ojos se iba extinguiendo.

Y si que yo pudiera hacer nada, el mercenario juntó sus párpados, dejándolo en total oscuridad...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

EPÍLOGO: CICATRICES

Días después del incidente de esa isla en Hawái, me dirigí hacia el hospital de la BSAA, esperando con ansiedad a que se llegara la hora de visitas, que después de lo que pareció una eternidad, por fin se me permitía acceder a la habitación 36, en donde se alojaba alguien a quien yo anhelaba volver a ver.

— Hola. — Saludé con una sonrisa mirando al paciente que lentamente abría sus párpados pesados.

Jake sonrió al verme a su lado y tras estirarse levemente en la cama de hospital, saludó:

— Hola.

— ¿Cómo estás? — Pregunté yo sentándome en una silla contigua a su cama.

— Cansado como la mierda a causa de los sedantes, pero estoy bien. — Dijo él con su característico sentido del humor.

— Oye ammm…— Titubeé arrastrando las palabras. — Quiero agradecerte por haberme salvado de ese cangrejo gigante, no sé qué hubiera pasado si tú no hubieses estado allí. En verdad te debo una y me siento un poco mal de que estés en esa cama de hospital por mi culpa. — Terminé agachando la mirada con un poco de rubor en las mejillas.

— Hey tranquila, Jill. Fue mi elección, no es tu culpa. Sólo fue un leve rasguño que por suerte no daño órganos importantes. — Contestó mi socio tratando de animarme, minimizando la gravedad de su accidente. — Además, era mi deber salvar a la única chica que cree que yo soy simpático.

Solté una carcajada al escuchar el comentario sarcástico del chico, y él comenzó a reír conmigo también hasta que un dolor comenzó a punzarle en el costado, interrumpiendo su júbilo.

— ¡¿Jake estás bien?! ¿Qué te duele? — Pregunté alarmada al escuchar sus quejidos.

— No es nada. Sólo es ésta estúpida herida que me provoca unas cuantas molestias. — Respondió a la vez que removía un poco su camisa con cuidado de no mover los cables conectados a su pecho por el electrocardiograma, para mostrarme la herida de su costado.

Sentí un atisbo de culpa cuando miré el corte profundo en la piel de Jake, que ya había sido cerrado con hilo quirúrgico, dejando en su lugar más de quince puntadas.

— ¿Duele mucho? — Cuestioné con preocupación.

— Sólo un poco. — Admitió a la vez que colocaba la camisa en su lugar cubriendo la reciente herida. — No es mi cicatriz favorita.

— ¿Tienes una cicatriz favorita? — Repliqué con curiosidad ante su afirmación.

— Sí. — Dijo J con una sonrisa torcida.

— ¿Cuál es? — Volví a preguntar con curiosidad suponiendo que la marca que tenía en uno de sus pómulos era su favorita.

— Es ésta cicatriz. — Indicó Jake señalando la comisura de sus labios una pequeña marca que apenas era notoria. — Fue gracias a un puñetazo que me dio una mujer loca hace unas semanas. Es mi cicatriz favorita. — Confesó Muller clavando su mirada sobre mis ojos.

Y en un impulso ante tal declaración, sintiendo que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho, me incliné hacia su rostro y coloqué con suavidad mis labios sobre los suyos, besándolo por sorpresa, sintiendo como Jake me correspondía con suavidad. Debo decir que nunca había estado tan feliz de besar a alguien. El mercenario movía sus labios dulcemente contra los míos, con una ternura que nunca me hubiese esperado de un hombre tan rudo como él. Con decisión, él tomó mi cara entre sus manos para profundizar el beso, acariciando mi mejilla con sus pulgares. Curvé mis labios en una sonrisa cuando escuché el pitido enloquecido del electrocardiógrafo en el que mi colega estaba conectado, que delataba de manera evidente la emoción de su corazón que le palpitaba fuertemente detrás de las costillas.

Solté una risita ante el leve enrojecimiento de mi compañero, avergonzado ante la evidencia del electrocardiograma que lo delató, y separándose de mí para tomar un respiro, inhaló y exhaló profundamente para después comentar.

— ¿Quién iba a decir que la mujer que hace unas semanas me recibió con un puñetazo, terminaría besándome por su propia voluntad? Supongo que debo dejarme golpear más seguido.

— Para alguien de tu edad, besas muy bien, novato. — Felicité con presunción a Jake que me miraba satisfecho desde su cama.

— Y hay cosas que sé hacer mucho mejor. — Respondió con picardía guiñándome un ojo.

Comencé a reír ante la soberbia de mi compañero y volví a darle un beso rápido al que él correspondió con una sonrisa, mordisqueando mi labio inferior suavemente, dejando mi boca ligeramente hinchada.

— Eres un arrogante. — Dije dándole una mirada de reprobación.

— Y tú una mujer muy extraña. — Se defendió él a mis reclamaciones.

— Por eso te gusté desde el primer momento en que me viste. — Repuse usando su mismo juego de arrogancia.

— Seguro. Pero ese golpe con tu puño de acero fue lo que me terminó de conquistar. — Comentó con sarcasmo .

Volví a reír por su comentario irónico y él se hizo a un lado en su cama para dejarme un pequeño espacio. Me invitó a recostarme a su lado, envolviéndome por los hombros con sus brazos, mientras yo me abrazaba a su pecho sintiéndome feliz de estar tan cerca del hombre que me había enamorado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

* * *

— Esto no es algo normal en un día de San Valentín. — Me quejé mientras me abrazaba fuertemente a su cintura.

— Y tú sabes perfectamente que no estás con alguien normal. — Repuso él, ignorando mi pánico.

— Jake, voy a vomitar. — Amenacé clavando mi rostro en su hombro chocando mi casco contra el suyo.

— Si nunca encaras tus miedos, jamás superarás tu fobia hacia las motocicletas. — Me reprendió el mercenario sujetándose por el manubrio del vehículo, apretando el acelerador con fuerza, sintiendo como la moto rugía feroz bajo mis piernas.

— Jake Muller, si no me bajas ahora, voy a…

Y antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, él quitó el freno de la motocicleta y comenzó a avanzar a una velocidad tan alta que podía sentir el viento golpear mi cuerpo mientras yo me abrazaba más a mi novio, acurrucándome en su espalda, y a pesar de que no podía ver su rostro, podría apostar que llevaba una sonrisa de satisfacción permanente ante mi actitud, burlándose de mi temor.

A pesar de que estaba aterrada y que siempre le había tenido fobia a las motocicletas, me sentía extrañamente a salvo, gracias a la persona que tenía enfrente de mí. Estos últimos meses que había pasado al lado de Jake, habían sido sin exagerar, los más dichosos de mi vida. En poco tiempo, él se había convertido en mi alegría, en mi seguridad, en mi valentía para atreverme a descubrir cosas nuevas. A pesar de que nunca cambiaba su manera de ser tan sarcástica y hasta un poco reservada, encajaba perfectamente con mi personalidad, siendo el contrapeso de su vida y él de la mía. En este tiempo, mi novio me había enseñado a hablar italiano, español y ahora estaba con mis lecciones de chino mandarín.

Todo lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos con él, era algo totalmente nuevo y desconocido tanto para él como para mí. Ambos estábamos descubriendo esa experiencia bella y misteriosa llamada amor, después de las irónicas circunstancias en qué nos conocimos. ¿Quién iba a decir que terminaría enamorada del hijo de mi peor pesadilla?

Después de un rato, comencé a disfrutar del paseo en motocicleta, y relajando un poco mi postura, podía admirar el paisaje que se dibujaba ante mis ojos y abrazándolo con más fuerza, me recargué cariñosamente sobre él.

— ¿Estás disfrutando el paseo? — Preguntó en voz alta para que pudiera escucharlo.

— Sí. — Respondí entre gritos tratando que mi voz sonara audible a pesar de mi grueso casco que cubría mi rostro. — ¡Jake!... —

— ¿Qué pasa? — Volvió a preguntar con voz fuerte.

— Te amo. — Grité con todas mis fuerzas asegurándome que me escuchara.

Él volteó a mirarme por unos segundos clavando sus ojos grises en los míos y volviendo su mirada hacia el frente, respondió:

— Yo también te amo, Jill. —

Y continuando nuestro paseo, me sentí profundamente feliz, de saber que a pesar de que todo lo malo que había pasado en mi vida, ahora el destino me sonreía al haberme enviado a Jake, encontrando en mi polo opuesto todo lo que yo había buscado y que en él, finalmente encontré.

* * *

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **A/N: Amigos, esto fue todo. Desde el comienzo de esta historia anuncié que sería algo breve porque no tenía idea de los resultados que iba a obtener ni mucho menos si iba a funcionar esta pareja formada por Jill Valentine y Jake Muller, pero veo que gracias a ustedes, este pairing casi desconocido fue posible y me alegro que se haya logrado. Gracias de verdad. Este fic fue más con la intención de probar suerte con algo diferente y observar los resultados, algo así como un experimento, creo que salió bien.**

 **Ahora el mensaje que tenía que decirles es que tengo una historia futura, una más extensa y obviamente con la participación de más personajes. Estoy pensando seriamente en incluir también a Jake y a Jill nuevamente como pareja, pero aún lo estoy considerando. Fecha para el estreno aún no tengo ninguna pero sí tengo listos los primeros episodios. Por favor para mí es importante conocer lo que ustedes piensan, si creen que esta pareja puede funcionar, favor de hacérmelo saber y prometo que esta no será la última vez en que vean en mis historias a Jake y a Jill juntos. Ya saben todas sus críticas son bien recibidas. **

**Ya saben, de nuevo les agradezco infinitamente el apoyo recibido para esta historia sobre todo el de Addie.**

 **Si hay lectores por aquí de "Mala Sangre" les prometo que mi siguiente publicación seré el capítulo 22 que ya está casi listo y para quienes no conocen la historia si gustan echar un vistazo, incluye a casi todos los personajes de la franquicia jaja. Es como un "combopack" o algo así jajaja!**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto y mil gracias por todo!**

 **Atentamente.**

 **Ana, Light Of Moon 12.**

 **art/Polos-Opuestos-578120687 - LINK DE LA IMAGEN DE PORTADA EN DEVIANTART**


End file.
